Dix ans après
by OursondEtoiles
Summary: " Ils courraient main dans la main." UA. TenSemi Day.


**Yo -plait-.**

 **C'est la TenSemi Day. Je ne pouvais pas laisser un de mes couples favoris sans écrire sur eux.**

 **En plus j'étais malade, donc j'ai pris un malin plaisir à écrire.**

 **C'est un UA. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur un UA aussi loin d'une possible réalité. Peut-être que j'en ferrai une fic, car je ne suis pas trop attardé sur * biiiiiip ***

 **( Si tu passes par la, Rododindron, l'OS délire est en cours d'écriture.. xD )**

 **Bref, bonne lecture !**

 **( Merci encore à toutes vos reviews passés sur mes OS ect, j'essaye d'y répondre, sauf sur HHP où je répond au prochain chapitre.)**

* * *

Ils couraient, main dans la main, le plus grand devant. Les lumières rouges, affolées, clignotaient, illuminant leur visage déformé par la peur et l'effort.

Clic, clac. Clic, clac.

On entendait ce bruit en boucle, en fond. Et ils accéléraient.

Leurs respirations étaient saccadées, ils sentaient à peine leurs jambes, leur coeur s'affolait.

En prenant un virage, le plus petit tomba, entraînant l'autre dans sa chute.

Le plus grand se releva vite, prenant celui aux cheveux cendrés par les épaules, pour le relever.

" Tendou... Abandonne moi... Pars devant... Je ne peux plus courir, lais… -

\- Hors de question, Semi Semi ! "

Clic clac. Clic Clac.

Les bruits semblaient transpercer de toutes parts le corps des deux. Leurs paroles étaient presque inaudibles.

Clic Clac. Clic Clac.

Le bruit s'intensifiait. Les larmes roulaient sur les joues des deux, ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux.

" Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, Semi Semi... Sa voix tremblait, il cherchait ses mots entre deux hoquets de pleurs, Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi... "

Semi le regarda, avant de s'approcher pour l'embrasser violemment. Ils savaient que c'était leur dernier baiser. Leur dernière fois, leur dernier espoir pour humer leurs odeurs respectives qui les apaisaient tant, une dernière fois pour passer leurs mains dans les cheveux de l'autre. Et pourtant ils n'en firent rien.

Le plus petit poussa Tendou en arrière, avant de s'enfuir, en boitant, vers le bruit.

Le rouge ne put rien faire, son corps était pétrifié, même ses larmes ne voulaient plus couler.

Clic clac. Clic clac.

Le bruit le ramena à la réalité. Il secoua la tête, essayant de ne pas penser à l'étau autour de son coeur. Et il partit en courant.

Si l'un devait mourir, l'autre devait survivre.

Doucement, les fleurs de cerisier tombaient au gré du vent, une petite brise caressant le visage du rouge.

Il soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Sa journée avait été dure au bureau, et en plus il avait dû aider Ushiwaka, pour entrainer l'équipe de Shiratorizawa.

Il s'allongea dans l'herbe, en étoile, admirant le ciel bleu clair qui se muait dans des couleurs orangées.

Bercé par le son du vent dans les feuillages et le chant des oiseaux, il ferma les yeux.

Jusqu'à le voir " lui ".

Tendou se releva vivement, les yeux exorbités et le souffle court.

C'était il y a dix ans, alors pourquoi il y pensait encore ?

Après tout Semi était...

Il se leva subitement, avant d'aller derrière un arbre. Et il régurgita le peu de ce qu'il avait mangé.

Il s'imaginait le corps de son ami, inerte, ensanglanté, les cheveux décoiffés, les yeux révulsés...

Il se laissa tomber après avoir fait quelques pas, éclatant en sanglot.

Dix ans. Dix années, et il n'avait pas pu oublier. Six ans après être sortie de sa passe de dépression. Trois ans après que les instituts de test avaient été détruites, grâce à lui, et à de nombreuses associations.

Et jamais il ne l'avait oublié.

La plupart des personnes dites mortes pendant les expériences, étaient juste inconscientes, dans des pièces cachées.

Mais aucune trace de Semi. Rien, nada. Leurs recherches n'avaient mené à rien.

Le rouge laissa son regard se perdre entre les étoiles naissantes dans le ciel sombre.

La sonnette retentit dans l'appartement, et Tendou se dirigea vers la porte en trainant les pieds. Ils venaient à peine de se réveiller, le café de la machine s'écoulant encore dans sa tasse.

Il pesta quand le rebord de la porte heurta son pied, avant de l'ouvrir en grand.

Et il crut mourir pendant quelques secondes. Ses jambes défaillirent, et il se retena tant bien que mal à la poignet, tandis que sa respiration s'emballait.

" Désolé."

Sa voix. Qu'il reconnaitrait entre milles, ses cheveux cendrés, son corps taillé dans ce jean sombre, à peine plus petit que lui. Et ses yeux. Ses yeux emplit de tristesse, de mélancolie des jours passés, et de bonheur de le retrouver.

" Je t'ai cherché partout, Semi Semi... "

Et ils se tombèrent dans les bras.

Ils pleurèrent longtemps, sur le seuil de l'appartement. Finalement, le plus grand prit la main de l'autre, refermant la porte et l'emmena sur le canapé.

" Où étais-tu ? Pendant ces dix dernières années ? J'ai cru que tu étais mort, j'ai cherché partout, mes amis aussi... On a rien trouvé, je pensais que c'était fini...

\- Je suis partis loin... À l'étranger. Quand le surveillant mécanique nous a attrapé cette nuit-là... J'ai réussi à m'échapper, de l'autre côté. Je t'ai cherché pendant longtemps, dans la nuit. Pendant des jours j'ai fait le tour, ignoré la douleur, traversé les villages aux alentours. Mais rien. Personne ne t'avait vu. Quelqu'un m'a recueilli, un grand des contrées lointaines. Et on t'a cherché, nous aussi. Seulement, c'était trop loin. Beaucoup trop. Je ne pouvais pas. Donc je suis parti en cure. Pendant trois ans. Pour oublier tout ce qui nous ai arrivé. Je t'ai vu plusieurs fois à la télévision, donner de grands discours contre les instituts. Je pleurais à chaque fois, personne ne comprenait. Puis finalement, je suis sorti. Il y a six ans. Et je suis partie à l'étranger. Aider à l'étranger. Il y a des instituts partout dans le monde. Alors je suis parti aider, je ne pouvais pas revenir vers toi. Je savais que tu allais vouloir abandonner et profiter de nos retrouvailles. Et quand les instituts ont été abolis dans notre pays, je suis resté loin. La peur m'a prise aux tripes, je ne pouvais pas revenir comme ça. Shirabu m'a recontacté, tu sais, notre voisin de cellule ? Il m'a retrouvé et on a parlé longtemps. Il m'a obligé à revenir, il savait où tu étais. Je n'ai pas pu fuir. Et je suis venu. Dix ans après.

\- On va rattraper nos dix ans perdus, je t'en supplie, Semi Semi. Ne m'abandonne plus… "

Eita hocha la tête, avant de plonger dans les bras de Tendou.

" Je t'aime, Tendou.. "

Celui-ci sourit, avant de faire relever la tête de plus petit, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

" Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. "


End file.
